


You Will Always Have Me

by LyricaFrost



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz being a good boyfriend, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Short & Sweet, Simon having a breakdown, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricaFrost/pseuds/LyricaFrost
Summary: After the showdown with the Mage, Simon is feeling lost and Baz comforts him. A little bit of angst but not much. My first fanfic so please be nice. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 29





	You Will Always Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> World and characters belong to Rainbow Rowell, I'm just playing with them.

Baz

“Why are you doing that?” Simon asks as we enter our room. The curtains are drawn and the evening light spares just enough to make out the furniture, though with my enhanced eyesight I can see just fine.

“Doing what?” I say, turning on my bedside lamp so he doesn't trip or walk into anything.

“Treating me like nothing has changed,” Simon answers. He walks over and slides down onto the end of my bed, muscles taut as if ready to run at any moment.  
I look at Simon, confused, and come to sit next to him. Not too close, but enough that I could feel the heat radiate off Simon’s skin and smell the woodsmoke in his hair. “Of course, I am, why wouldn’t I?”

Now it’s his turn to look confused. “Because I’m not the Chosen One anymore. I’m not even a mage.”

“Well, it’s not your fault you lost all your magic.” I scoff and give Simon a look like 'shouldn’t it obvious'. “ If anyone is to blame it’s that bloody Mage.”

“Well, regardless of whose fault it was, this is our reality now, and no matter what you choose to believe, we-I have to live with the consequences.” He won’t meet my eyes but I refuse to look away.

“Oh no, Snow,” I say. “You are not going to go all shut-in and secluded on me again.” Simon’s eyes glue themselves to the floor. No matter how hard he tries to school his expression or suppress his emotions, I can always see exactly what he’s thinking. 

I stare his down, continuing. “The last time you did that it took me seven years to convince you to open up and let me into your life. And you’re not shutting me out, ever. I don’t care if you think you are protecting me or whatever other excuses you may have. I refuse to leave you alone with nothing but ghosts and the monster under your bed for company.”

He forces a smile and tries to lighten the mood.“You know Dave is a pretty good conversationalist.” 

“It’s not happening, you hear? Not again. Never again.” I stare him down, daring him to object.

He finally meets my eyes. They’re glassy and tears are threatening to spill down his freckled cheeks. “I don’t know what to do Baz. For so long I was told to ‘be the Chosen One’ and ‘save the world’, but now that’s gone and I don’t know who I am anymore. I don’t have magic, I don’t have money, I don’t even have a home to go to. Watford is my home. Here I am safe. I have food. I have friends. I hav-had Ebb.” He breaks off into a sob. “Now all that’s gone. What do I have left?”

I pull him in and wrap my arms around him. “You have me. I will never leave you, Simon. And you still have Bunce. You could still buy an apartment with her and attend a Normal university if you want. And if not, I will always be right here and you can always find a home with me.” 

He sighs and nestles deeper into my arms. “Just you wait, Snow, everything will be okay, I promise.” Simon pulls back and looks at me, his expression much more relaxed.

“You called me Simon before.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I lean over him and turn off the lamp, bathing us in darkness. Together we settle down into my bed and it doesn’t take long for me to hear Simon’s breath even out as he drifts off to sleep. I lie there still and content with him safe in my arms. I know that with whatever comes tomorrow, we'll be okay. As long as we have each other, we will carry on.


End file.
